


Love Me

by Madam_McFerret



Series: Deeper Than A Knife [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Recovery, finding a purpose, progress - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_McFerret/pseuds/Madam_McFerret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Jean are nearing their last days in the facility. will they go separate way? FUCK NO. The two continue on and things get serious. Can these two fight against the odds and love each other undeniably?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Released

Today was the day. Marco and Jean had been in the facility for a long time, over a year for Jean, actually and about 8 months for Marco. Marco was now 18 and Jean had just turned 19. They packed up their things in their facility issued bags, and Marco sighed happily. "Jean, don't forget that we still need to come in every now and then, okay? We're finally getting out. Finally get our own house, that is if you do want to live with me, Jean." Marco trailed off at the last part, afraid Jean would say no to living with him. "Of course I'll live with you Marco! I love you, remember, my little strawberry?" Marco blushed and laughed. "Ah, there's the Marco I know, fucking strawberry."

They heard a knock and Levi and Erwin came in after a quick "c'm in" from Jean. Levi was actually smiling, and Erwin was beaming ear to ear. Levi opened his mouth and started, "I have good news for you boys. The first is, Erwin and I got engaged last night." Marco and Jean smiled and Marco went to hug Erwin and pat Levi on the back since he's not touchy feely. Jean congratulated them and dug something out of the drawer and tossed them to Levi. They were condoms. "You can have these back. Marco is very traditional and I don't need them. Thanks though." Marco blushed, Erwin laughed, Levi sent Jean a glare and Jean looked completely calm. "How long have you had those, Jean?" Marco squeaked out, very very flustered. "Levi gave them to me as your and my six month anniversary gift a few days ago. Hehe." Jean was slowly turning red and cleared his throat. "Uhhm. So, what is the rest of the good news?" 

Erwin responded this time. "Today, as you know, is the day the both of you get out of the facility. I expect you two to come by once a week so that Levi and I can make sure you two are okay, alright? Also, you will be issued a house in a recovery neighborhood, I forgot to tell you. Your neighbors will be as follows: Mrs. and Mrs. Leonhart will live to your left. Mr. and Mr. Braun on your right. Across the street from you will be Mr. and Mr. Arlert and Mr. and Mrs. Springer." Marco's eyes widened. "Connie Springer? He's the one who suggested cutting to me to escape stress. I didn't think he... But... When will we get to meet everyone else?" 

After Levi was done scolding Jean quietly, he answered Marco. "Tonight, they are holding a bonfire to welcome you two to the neighborhood. You will get to meet them then. Now, finish packing and Historia will pick the two of you up in 30 minutes. Don't forget, visit." Levi and Erwin exited the room, Levi grabbing Erwin's hand protectively and Erwin blushing. Marco turned to face Jean "We finally will get out today! I'm excited! We get a house, will make some friends and maybe settle down some day." Jean coughed midway through sipping his coffee. Still coughing, Jean answered "I don't deserve to spend the rest of my life with someone as wonderful as you." Marco crinkled his nose and pulled Jean into a fervent and sloppy kiss. "Jean Kirstein. Say that one more time and I might just have to show you how much I love you." Jean turned red and muttered "that doesn't sound so bad." In which Marco responded with a punch to Jean's arm. "Haha ow! Okay okay."  
________________________________________

Marco and Jean had finally finished packing their things, and went to the lobby to wait for Mrs. Historia. She pulled up and smiled at the boys, waving for them to hurry on in. Marco and Jean threw their luggage into the trunk and scooted into the car. The whole car ride passed in nervousness and not much was said. When they arrived to their house, about ten minutes away, the boys got out of the car and grabbed their luggage. Historia got out as well, and tears started streaming down her face. "It has been a pleasure driving you boys around. I will miss you so much. You two have my number, if you need something, give me a call." 

Marco rushed over to Historia and hugged her, both of them bawling. Marco finally stopped crying and sniffling, said, "You are welcome here whenever you'd like, Historia. Would you like to check out the house with us?" Historia nodded and The three entered the house hand in hand. They toured the cute two story house and Marco squealed in delight when he saw the kitchen. Yes, he would enjoy this house. The three chatted it up like old friends, which I guess they were and before Historia left, the three of them took a picture together, Marco promptly texting it to her. "Thank you Mrs. Historia." Both of the boys gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and then Historia was on her way.  
________________________________________

Later that night, Marco and Jean had unpacked all of their clothing and possessions and had started getting ready for the bonfire. Marco put on his rainbow jacket and some pants and Jean put on a My Chemical Romance shirt and some skinny jeans. The two walked out of their house hand in hand and walked towards the giant field at the end of the street, where people had already lit the bonfire. When they got there, they were greeted by a lively group of people and a very smiley Eren Jeager. 'WHAT. THE. FUCK. WAS. JEAGER. DOING. HERE.' Jean thought, apparently sensing Eren not thinking the same. 

Everyone introduced themselves and their problems: Sasha was sold into prostitution at a young age, Connie was Bipolar and suicidal. Reiner was schizophrenic, Bertl was clinically depressed and verbally abused by his parents. Annie suffered from anger management and anorexia, Mikasa was over possessive and schizophrenic like Reiner. Armin was an abused child and would zone out all the time, Eren was bipolar and actually raped by his uncle quite a few times. Marco and Jean were welcomed with open arms and they told their stories. Everyone said that Marco had had it the worst, even Armin admitted that. Eren went up and apologized to Marco and actually started crying. "Armin has turned me into such a better person. I realized that what I said and did to you at that day at Sonic was completely out of line and I wanted to apologize." Then turning to Jean, he said, "I know that if you did that to Armin, I would be livid. So, I'm very sorry, you two."

Being the nice little shit that he was, Marco went up and hugged Eren. "It's okay. I accept your apology and so does Jean. Right babe?" Marco nudged Jean in the ribs and sent him a glare that almost scared Jean shitless. "Yeah, Eren. It's okay with me if Marco says it's okay with him. Just don't let it happen again, please." Marco's expression turned sweet again and patted Eren on the back. The rest of the night was really fun, cooking kabobs and making S'mores. Towards the end, everyone just started making really weird or inappropriate jokes due to being so damned tired. Jean and Marco headed home in a giggling fit. 

As Jean and Marco crawled into bed, Jean pressing a tired kiss to Marco's lips and then sighing contently. Marco pulled the blond in close for a warm embrace and whispered softly, "Get some sleep, love. Tomorrow we have a long day beginning the normal part of the rest of our lives. Jean hummed in happiness and soon the two fell into a nightmare-less sleep, wondering happily into dark oblivion.


	2. Jack and Jill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco meets some people that Jean knows... How will this go? Marco again, is our dear little strawberry.

Jean and Marco had started jobs and starting living relatively normal lives. Yes, Marco would have to leave work early if he felt a flashback coming, and his boss allowed him to do so, so that he wouldn't scare any customers. Since neither Jean or Marco had completed college yet (They both got accepted into the university of Trost which was only five minutes from their house) they both worked at a grocery store. It was called "Titan Groceries" and Marco and Jean worked as a cashier/sacker duo. These two were the most upbeat -on Marco's part-, Sarcastic -on Jean's part-, and quickest workers in the store. Everyone would line up at Jean and Marco's register, and rush hour seemed like a breeze with the two. 

In the morning on a day neither had to work, Marco and Jean sat on the couch in their living room, having a Hetalia marathon. The two of them were cuddling when Jean got a call. He sighed in agitation and got up, leaving the room to answer the call. " I'm pausing the show for you, Babe." Marco called through the house. He listened carefully -he was horrible about eavesdropping- and could hear Jean murmur, and occasionally grunt in surprise. Then Jean loudly said, "You want to come here and see me?.... You're already on your way?! What!! But-" and Marco felt a jealous feeling well up inside of him. Who wanted to see Jean so badly, hmm? Well, whoever it was, they would have to go through him first if they wanted to get to Jean. Where Jean was concerned, Marco was ruthless and always green with envy. Marco liked to show public displays of affection to get girls to stop fucking whispering about his boyfriend behind his back. And it always worked. 

Jean walked back into the living room and sighed. "Who was that Babe?" Marco tried to say, without gritting his teeth or scrunching his button nose in jealousy. Jean gave him a crooked smile and sat back down, pulling Marco close into a tight embrace. "That was my mom. She wasn't throw in jail, because she can't really be blamed for the depression her child had that didn't tell her he had. Anyways, her and my father wanted to visit me. I would like to make amends with them, and vice versa. I expect my parents to treat you with respect. If they do not, then I will kick them out before they can say 'business' " 

Marco was shocked. He would finally get to meet his boyfriend's parents. What would that be like? Would they accept him? Gosh, he was nervous. "Jean, when will they be here? If they are coming over tonight, then I definitely need to clean!" Jean hopped up from the couch and pulled him close, leaning into Marco's ear. They will be here in 10 minutes." Of course, Marco started to spaz the fuck out and rushed around the house in super speed clean freak mode. Jean rearranged the pillows on the couch, and made sure Hetalia was turned off so that his parents wouldn't think he was a complete nerd. Jean did some spot vacuuming and threw some dirty clothes into the laundry. But Marco... he was flying around the house. He wiped the counters, swept in the kitchen, unloaded and loaded the dishes, started a load of laundry, got dressed in some nicer but still casual clothes, dusted the whole living room, and managed to pop some popcorn. After finishing all of that, he grabbed Jean and they sat on the couch with the popcorn, and fast forwarded half way through a movie to make it look like they had been watching it for awhile, instead of Hetalia. 

"Act normal, Babe." Marco told Jean as he wiggled in his seat when he heard his parents' car pull up. Marco gave him a reassuring chaste kiss and focused on steadying his breathing as well. One of Jean's parents knocked on the door, and Jean got up, taking in a deep breathe. He opened the door and both of his parents just stared. His mother was the first to talk. "Jean Baby... is that really you? Of course it is, you with your handsome face and interesting hair. But, I want to make sure it's you. Sing me a song please, Jean Baby?" Jean sighed and began singing. Now, Marco had never heard Jean sing before because Jean proclaimed he was a bad singer. He couldn't have been more wrong. Jean was the best singer Marco had ever heard and Marco hung on to every lyric, every note. "Made a wrong turn, once or twice, dug my way out, blood and fire. Bad decisions, that's alright, welcome to my silly life. Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood. Miss 'no way, it's all good.' It didn't slow me down. mistaken, always second guessin' " Marco listened until he realized that Jean's singing was cut off by Jean's mom enveloping him into a bear hug. Now, Jean's mom was about five feet tall, but when that woman wanted a hug, she wanted a hug. 

"It really is you, Jean Baby. We've missed you so much. Jack! Why aren't you saying anything to your son?" His father merely sighed and gave his mother the half crooked smile that Jean would give Marco. "Because, Jill my dear, you've been hogging all of his attention. Plus, that fellow in the living room looks like he needs introducing." At hearing this, Marco's heart rate automatically sped up and he shyly stood up, walking over to the Kirstein clan with a blush starting to spread across his face. Jean grabbed for Marco's hand, and held it proudly. "Mom, Dad. This is my boyfriend, Marco. Doesn't he look like a strawberry when he blushes, with all of his freckles?" Jean's parents were surprised to say the least and Jack was the first of the two to speak up. "But I thought-" Before he could get anywhere with what he was saying, Jill reached up on her tip toes and grabbed Jack's ear roughly. "Don't you dare say anything Jack! Can't you see how happy he makes our son?" 

Jill went over to Marco and smiled at him. She reached up at his shirt and pulled him down to be eye level with her. "Hmmmm... Chocolate brown eyes filled with love and understanding. Cute freckles and jet black hair. Tall, exceptionally warm. Friendly looking. Casual clothing style. Smells of chocolate Axe and cinnamon, nice lips. Slender, cuts on arms. So Marco, you're a survivor like my Jean Baby? Tell me your story." All three men were taken by surprise. The two Kirsteins knew about her extreme sense of reading people and being observant, but didn't think her to have the audacity to ask about Marco's scars. 

"Mom!" Jean said sternly. "You can't just ask something like th-" Marco cut him off by planting a small kiss on his lips, then turning to Jill. The two of them sat down, their partners following them suit. "Well, Mrs. Kirstein. I must admit that you are very observant. I was an abused child and am one of the worst cases seen. Out of everyone that lives in this rehabilitation neighborhood, I've been said to have had it the worst. My father would sometimes beat me just merely because I was gay, I had really no friends other than my art teacher and she treated me like her own child. She taught me to love the world when it was getting me down. My mother and father were both alcoholics, and when I wasn't studying, I was working a job to pay for their booze expense. I never really got fed at home, so my art teacher bought all of my meals and I would stay at her house on some nights when I knew things would be the worst. I never told anyone about any of this, other than my art teacher, but we were both scared that they would hunt me down. I cut myself the night before I was taken away from my parents, so they are a little less than a year old. My father raped me once, and my mother chained me to a bed and whipped me with a whip that had barbs on it about once a month. You can still see faint whip scars littered across my back. That, Mrs. Kirstein, is my woeful story." Marco finished with a genuine smile on his face, happy to be with Jean and not his parents. "I would like to say thank you, however, for bringing Jean into this world. Without Jean, I wouldn't have been able to hang on and you wouldn't be meeting me right now." After Marco finished, Jill leaped across the room and pulled him into a soft and warm embrace. "Well, Marco, you're part of the family now. And you'll always be in our hearts."  
________________________________________________

After that heartwarming scene, Marco and Jean helped Jean's parents into the guest bedroom, taking up their luggage. After an amazing dinner cooked by Marco, the two couples went into their rooms to prepare for bed and then sleep. After brushing their teeth, Marco and Jean stripped down to boxers and crawled into bed. Marco yawned and pulled the blond in for a warm embrace. "What's tomorrow's plan?" Jean asked tiredly. Marco had been thinking about it since the arrival of Jack and Jill. "We go to meet my parents next." Marco said, no hesitation or shakiness in his voice. Jean's head snapped up to see his partner's silhouette in the dark. "You're not serious, are you?" Marco nodded and pressed a firm kiss to Jean's forehead. "I'll show them how happy I am with a gay partner. It will be hard, but I'll have you with me. Your parents can go shopping at Armin's store while we are gone. We won't take very long. Now close your eyes and snuggle me, Jean. We have a long day ahead of us." The two fell into a deep sleep that was luckily dreamless, preparing for the shitstorm called the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I do not mean to offend anyone in anyway, and I will say that I do not own AOT or the characters, though that would be awesome.-
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter! sorry for the few day wait, I've been super busy with work and exhausted when I wasn't. Thanks! Leave Kudos or comments, I'll be happy with either. 
> 
> -The lyrics Jean sings are from a song by P!nk, called "F**kin' Perfect" I do not own the song, either-
> 
> Jack and Jill xD
> 
> Love, K


	3. Mi Angelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria Bodt is innocent. Marco and Jean are determined to get her out of that cell and into a steady life style. FUCK you, Antonio Bodt.

Marco and Maria Bodt, Jack and Jill Kirstein, and Jean Kirstein found themselves in a courtroom that fateful date when Maria was released, all charges from Marco lifted and Antonio's sentence increasing. How did these people find themselves in a courtroom and how was Marco's abusive mother free of all charges and Marco was okay with it? Well, you'll just have to pay attention. 

Marco and Jean had just visited Maria's cell and still couldn't believe what they had heard. I mean, it had to be true, you could just tell. Maria Bodt, Marco's full blooded Italian mother, was not guilty for child negligence and abuse of her son. It solely was Antonio Hernandez's fault. 

It has all started one summer when Maria was still living in Italy. Maria had just gotten off from work and was walking home. She had closed up the shop this night, and was finally finished after a long day of work. As she was walking home, a man jumped her and threw her into his car, locking the doors. He laughed as he pinned her down, harshly forcing her clothes off of her. She went quiet as soon as he threatened to kill her if she made a noise. He teased her, trying to make this as horrible for her as possible. He was slowly getting himself ready. He waited until he was completely hard until he shoved into her quickly, earning a scream in pain from her. Being a virgin, her first time hurt like hell. he was rough, and quickly squirted his seed into her. But, he wanted to make sure he ruined her life. He wanted to knock her up and ruin any plans she had of having a normal life, a family, et cetera. He repeated this process until he had squirted his seed into her five times. He sent her on her way, and made sure to observe her closely and inconspicuously. 

Maria was scared, so she naturally told her rich parents, who conducted a search for Antonio Hernandez. After 9 months, Maria gave birth to a beautiful baby boy and named him Marco Bodt, Bodt being her maiden name. After seeing how this baby actually made her life better, making her blossom as a person, Antonio was infuriated. He went and kidnapped her and Marco, steeling them away to the United States where they wouldn't be found. They raised Marco in Trost, or rather, Maria did. Quite a few years of peace went by, and Marco and Maria were suddenly forced to become part of the 'Hernandez' family. That's when it all went downhill for Marco.

"Antonio! I will not hurt him! He is my young child, mi angelo. You can not take that away from me!!" But in situations like these, Antonio would just threaten to kill Marco, and force Maria to beat Marco if she wanted him to live. Maria started having to beat her child more and more, and she saw everyday how his love for her ebbed away, and that killed her inside. Ultimately though, she was laying down her life and her reputation to save his life everyday. On many occasions, Antonio would rape her and beat her and so many terrible things that Marco would have been appalled to see. She did all of it to keep Marco as safe as possible, even if that meant beating him.  
______________________________________

So here they were, all of them leaving court, Maria and Marco happily chatting and crying, like the two did. Jean would have to admit that Madam Bodt had some bravado for doing everything for Marco. The whole party of Bodts and Kirsteins headed back to Marco and Jean's house, the two Italians being put in charge of cooking while Jill Kirstein makes her famous margaritas. The whole group celebrated with a good lunch, and some karaoke later on. The whole group took a picture together, which was emailed to everyone and the sorts. Towards the end of the night, the Kirstein parents left with good tidings, driving the thirty minutes back to their house. Maria Bodt was lent the guest room until she got on her feet.

Surprisingly, that was not long. The correctional facility gave her a house in the neighborhood, and it was only a block away from Jean and Marco's place. Maria got a job at a cartoon animation lab in Shiganshina, which was about an hour's drive from Trost. She quickly became a main animater, and got to follow her dream of being an animater. Things were working out nicely. Mama Bodt was free, Antonio was locked up for good, the Kirsteins loved Marco and Maria, and Jean and Marco were completely head over heels. This life seemed too surreal, but Marco Bodt's life was finally in order. Even though Antonio raping his mom was horrible, Maria thanked him for it, because she got an angel out of it. Love is stronger than any knife that cuts flesh or feelings. Because love conquers all.  
______________________________________

Jean Kirstein was determined to tell Marco Bodt just how much her loved him. So, one day Marco had to work and he didn't, Jean called Mama Bodt. They headed to a jewelers store and shopped for a long time looking for a perfect ring for Marco. Finally, they stumbled upon it. It was a silver band, with the words "I love you" carved on the inside, and three small rubies set in the silver on the outside. Jean purchased it and began practicing his speech. Mama Bodt had helped Jean set up the perfect setting and everything in the house, and all the neighbors were hidden, going to surprise Marco after Jean proposed. Now all that had to happen was for Marco to pass through the door. 

And there he was, and Jean's heart was with him. They would soon be united forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't see that coming. BABOOM! Hope y'all like it. There will be four parts total to this series, and I will start writing the last part asap!!! 
> 
> -This is not meant to offend anyone, but is meant to be a story about over coming burdens and obstacles in one's path for love. I also do not own SNK or the characters-
> 
> Love, K


	4. Kiss Me In The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JeanMarco fluff. That's all you need to know :)

Jean and Mama Bodt had planned everything out perfectly. Marco was at work, but would be home soon. Mama Bodt and Mama Kirstein were in the kitchen, finishing up their Italian and French dishes. All of the neighbors were there, and were finding places they would hide when the time came. Jean was going to propose to Marco, and he was extremely nervous. So many doubts flooded his mind. What if Marco said no? What if Marco hesitated? What if, what if, what if. But Jean couldn't back out now, and there was no room for What if's, because Marco was pulling into the driveway. Everyone hid and Jean sat on the couch nonchalantly, waiting nervously. 

Marco ran into the room, extremely excited. "Jean! It's raining right now outside! It's so beautiful out there! Come one!" Without warning, Jean was dragged out the door, into the pouring rain. Jean and Marco were frigid, but danced in the May rain, laughing as they gasped for air among the downpour. Jean figured that this setting was a lot more romantic than him proposing to Marco in their living room. So, he pulled Marco as close as possible, and whispered in his ear, "Will you kiss me in the rain?" Marco looked surprised but smiled. "Of course I will!" Marco leaned forward to get a kiss, but was stopped by Jean's hand gently. "No. Not yet. You'll know when the right time is."

Jean sighed, rubbed the back of his neck, and grabbed the box out of the back of his pants. He kissed Marco's forehead, then his nose, then his cheeks, then his hands. Jean then got down on one knee, watching Marco's eyes go as wide as a deer's in headlights. "Marco Bodt, the love of my life. Will you marry me?" Rain continued to pour as Jean and Marco stared at each other. Jean shriveled up after a few seconds of Marco just staring. "M-Marco..." Jean stuttered, his heart beating madly out of fear and doubt. That's when it happened. 

Marco's eyes welled up with tears and he smiled. That boy's eyes started pushing tears out faster than the clouds could push out droplets of rain. He began to nod, and saw Jean's face light up. Time had stopped yet again and it was just like the time in the bathroom. Jean's face was red, streams of happy tears and rain trailing off his face and falling to the group slowly. Marco closed his eyes for a split second, listening to the pitter patter of rain, and seeing how it matched up with the steadily increasing beat of Marco's heart. "Yes Jean. A thousand times yes, Jean." Marco grabbed Jean by the face and roughly kissed him, saliva, water and passion mixing together to form an ardent, fervent promise kiss. Jean slipped the ring out of the box and put it on Marco's wet finger, seeing how Marco's face lit up faster than the street lights when dusk came. Marco lunged at Jean again, melting into his lover's warm embrace. Marco found himself snaking his arms around Jean's shoulders, his fingers finding their way to Jean's messy, wet mop of hair. After the two parted again, Marco was beaming ear to ear. "I will marry you, Jean Kirstein. I would love to spend my forever with you, Jean." The two gave each other another quick, chaste kiss before entering back inside the house. 

When they both got back inside the house, Everyone jumped out fro behind everywhere. Marco gave a gentle yelp in surprise. Jean laughed and the two were handed Shirley Temples -since they were too young to have alcohol- and Reiner decided to make a toast. Reiner cleared his throat, and began in a gentle tone. "Marco and Jean, I hope the two of you live a long and prosperous life together. There will be hard times, there will be easy times. But, if you believe and build your relationship rooted in friendship and love. Cherish the small things, and enjoy the peace when you get the chance to. Marco, be aggressive, buddy." Reiner tossed Marco a pack of condoms which were quickly set to the side by him as him and Jean began opening engagement/ marriage presents. 

After food, more toasts and presents, people were winding down. That;s when Jean decided to stand and turn to Marco. "I would like to make a toast to our future. Marco Bodt, I fucking love you. I love your nerdy, sweet and innocent personality and I wouldn't trade it for the world. I would like to say cheers, for I get to wake up seeing you every day until I die. I'll raise my glass to that." Everyone took a swig of their drinks, and headed on home when they got tired or a bit tipsy.

Later that night, getting ready for bed, Marco came up behind Jean and hugged him, draping his arms over Jean's shoulders. "I am so excited. I love you, and the ring is perfect. You truly are my cure, Jean." Marco placed a kiss on his lover's lips and then went to bed, falling asleep to the thought of waking up next to his fiance. Hmm... Fiance? He could get used to the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm so addicted to all the things you do, when you're going down on me, in between the sheets. All the sounds you make, with every breath you take. It's unlike anything when you're loving me." -Addicted  
> ^That is my promise that there will be smut soon >:)
> 
> JeanMarco is canon. 
> 
> -this is in no way meant to offend anyone. It is supposed to be an inspirational love story about recovery. Mature rating for abuse and other gory detail-
> 
> -I do not own attack on titan or the characters, though I wish I did-
> 
> Love, K

**Author's Note:**

> *This is in no way meant to offend anyone and I'm sorry if I do. I do not own attack on titan or the character, either.*
> 
> No smut until later on, sorry. I'm making y'all wait -pardon my Texas accent- because Marco is very traditional.
> 
> For those who desire smuttiness and would like to know:  
> -Seme!Annie X Uke!Mikasa  
> -Seme!Levi X Uke!Erwin  
> -Seme!Bertl X Uke!Reiner  
> -Seme!Armin X Uke!Eren  
> -Seme!Connie X Uke!Sasha
> 
> Finally: Seme!Marco X Uke!Jean ;) ;) ;)
> 
> Imagine what you wish *NOSEBLEED*


End file.
